In rotary drum filtration systems, filtration media is held on a drum. A fan pulls process air through the filtration media and through the drum as clean air, which may be further filtered or processed before being recirculated to a plant or vented into the atmosphere.
During operation, it is important to hold the filtration media in place relative to the drum because the drum typically rotates. Traditionally, media holding bands are all-steel bands that are tensioned with a bolt extending through outwardly extending tabs of the band. These bands are relatively costly to produce, are difficult to handle because of their size and weight, and are difficult to install or remove during replacement and installation of filtration media. Moreover, these bands typically project outwards past the outer surface of the filtration media and may contact various components of the filtration system (such as suction nozzles) and causing damage as the drum rotates during operation. There is therefore a need for media holding bands that are easy to install and minimize damage to other components of the filtration system.